


Looking in A Mirror

by Starfire302



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Chinese Language, Golden boy and hobo baby care for each other, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire302/pseuds/Starfire302
Summary: The one and only Spider-Man used to be a duo.





	Looking in A Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> 要让他们两个相遇的话不论怎么设定bug都很多，不如当作一个遥远平行宇宙的故事吧。
> 
> (If you want to read this in English I strongly recommend LingoCloud translator. It is amazing.)

彼得·B·帕克在梦中抽筋了，他的右小腿抖动了两下，变得坚硬扭曲，让他在尖锐的疼痛中醒来。不夜城的霓虹灯光从窗帘缝隙处潜行而入，在他的窗台上沉寂下来，就像他在梦中见到的光柱，凝固在另一个时空。

他光脚踩在地板上，拉伸着抽筋的腿，疼痛迅速消散，和梦境的迷离感一样快。这疼痛本身就像来自于梦境。他走到窗边，拉开窗帘，钢铁丛林闪着雨后的微光。他习惯性地侧耳倾听，想要捕捉一些东西，但他没听到嚎叫、撞击或塌陷，只听到彻夜未眠之人的低语，兴奋或感伤。他看了看手机上的时刻，黎明随时可能来临。于是他索性开始做清晨的准备。从水池中抬起脸时，他看到的是一片灰白的墙。停留在睫毛上的水让他感到眼皮沉重。

就像在照镜子。第一次见到那个人时，他这么想。后来当他照镜子时，他想，就像看到了那个人。于是他拆除了镜子。同样是光影把戏，照片和录像让人感到陌生，镜子却让人感到鲜活。

但这不意味着他想要遗忘，或者他能够遗忘。这座城市里处处充斥着蜘蛛侠的消息，每天早上的报纸头条、手机里的应用推送、商店里售卖的周边……英雄，危害，义警，罪犯，一个爬墙者，无数个故事。现在是一个——但曾经是一双。

距离彼得脱下自己的战衣已经将近一年。曾经“蜘蛛侠”被视为一个英雄组合，城市的双子守护神——或双重威胁。在人们眼中，他们配合良好，亲密无间。直到有一天，蜘蛛侠变成了一个人，他独自行动，独自打击犯罪，一次又一次救人于水火，除了以往常伴身侧的红蓝身影消失了以外，没有什么两样。死亡？失踪？不和？关于这件事原因的猜测众说纷纭。好在纽约客们对身外之事的关注不会持续很久，他们像习惯蜘蛛侠的突然出现那样，习惯了蜘蛛侠的突然消失。而彼得则在习惯普通市民生活，如同跛脚的羚羊，试图在迷途之后让自己跻身于一次新的迁徙中。

他无意走出自己的责任，但在那件事发生之后，他感到自己很难继续下去，无法以给身边的人带来危险的方式继续。但想要避免这一点，除了告别蜘蛛侠身份以外别无他法。挚友的死亡是对白日和清醒免疫的梦魇，一刻不停地折磨他。他看到桥和坠落，无穷无尽，那一大片填满视野、似乎能吞噬一切的漆黑河水灌入他的脑海，所到之处像强光一样留下灼伤的印记。入睡时，他梦到失重、窒息和断裂的疼痛。

退出之前，他们产生了一次争执。“你不会明白，”他记得自己对另一个彼得说，“她不是你的朋友，没能救下她的也不是你。这都是我的错，全部都是我的错。”这正是往常他们准备去夜巡的时间，另一个彼得身着制服，窗户半开。而他自己则穿着起皱的便服，这更让他感到羞愧和脆弱。但他要克服这种脆弱，也要尽快结束这次谈话。他为这个决定已经花了太多心力，无法承受彼得对他的动摇。他知道彼得会以他一向擅长的方式说服自己，所以他其实需要做的是通知，而不是谈话。

记忆中，对面的彼得摘下面罩，向自己走来，廉价公寓的地板在他脚下吱吱作响。他的双眼像沸腾的水。彼得说了什么，但他不记得了，他只记得自己又说道：“不，彼（Pete），这不是自我惩罚，也不是自我流放。”直到他说完这句话，他才意识到自己想要做的事，既是自我惩罚，又是自我流放。

争执的最后，身着制服的彼得不再言语，他戴回面罩，跨上窗台。临走之前，他回头看向房间内的彼得。面罩上的白色假眼是一个平静而没有生机的形状，遮掩了他的目光。然后他跃进黑夜。

这是他们最后一次见面。

 

不知为何，尽管彼得·B·帕克强迫自己不再将制服随身穿在里面，但依然经常给它除尘。除尘的时候，他会心不在焉，想一些事情，或单纯盯着制服发呆。后来他逐渐明白，潜意识中他觉得如果另一个彼得需要帮助，自己必须随时可以穿上制服加入战斗。不当蜘蛛侠和保护彼得是两码事。他绝不会允许彼得因为他的退出——因为需要时他没有在身旁而遭遇不测。这样的时刻至今没有来临。看来彼得是一位好蜘蛛侠，只身就可以守护纽约和平。或许他根本不需要自己的帮助。或许纽约从来就只要一位蜘蛛侠便足够了。这是一件好事。但他发现自己处于一种惴惴不安的等待中。他在等待吗？

随着时间推移，他发现自己的恐惧并没有消失，而是从“当蜘蛛侠给所爱之人带来危险”转移到了“不当蜘蛛侠给彼得带来危险”上面。每天他醒来第一件事就是刷新新闻头条，在没有看到关于蜘蛛侠的险情后长出一口气。他开始惯于聆听城里的声音，变异强化过的感官使他能听得很远。蜘蛛侠的打斗通常动静很大，不难分辨。如果距离较近，他就驻足观望。他不知道彼得是否曾看到自己。

他依然保持着以前的习惯。烦闷的时候，他来到高处，看机器一般高速运作又在深处富有人情味的纽约。哈德逊河的波涛由浅变深，华灯初上。他想起就是这个时刻，金色头发的彼得像燃烧的陨石一般坠落进城市天空。他丢掉还没吃完的披萨荡过去。当他越来越接近坠落方向，射出一根蛛丝的时候，另一根蛛丝忽然从上方射来，缠绕住了他的。他在空中兀然停下，两根螺旋交结的蛛丝让他和另一端的人相连。当他们互相靠近时，一股强烈的感应使他们禁不住异口同声：“你和我一样！”

这不是简单的一句话。一样的不仅是他们的能力、名字和相貌，在很多方面，他们的性格也相仿，比如极其不擅长亲密关系的开始和结束。他们把暗恋与忧虑混淆，把渴望与保护欲混淆，把爱与陪伴混淆。如果不是较年轻的彼得率先丢盔弃甲，走出掩护恋情的名为“搭档”的壕沟，他们可能永远止步于此。倒挂在桥洞里，于隐蔽的黑暗中，一个彼得卷起面罩亲吻了另一个。他们像两只蜘蛛一样走进对方的网。

在最炽热的时期，只要他们夜巡的路线有交汇，就会把对方网到自己身边。像一种游戏，双方都是猎手。他们在黑暗潮湿的小巷里漫长地接吻。他们之间的感应强劲而舒适，足以驱散孤独。真的，他们有生以来第一次不再感到孤独，而它曾经是一种绝对的存在。他们让彼此觉得充满力量。

 

日出时分，彼得打了个寒战，小腿又开始隐隐作痛，这让他回想起方才的梦境，一种不安的征兆在他心中慢慢升起。白日极为缓慢，临近傍晚，他听到地下传出一声轰鸣，响声之巨大震撼纽约。他还不清楚发生了什么，但如果有一件事他能确信无疑的话，那就是这是那种他极为熟悉的苦战之声。彼得·B·帕克开始奔跑，冲进家中，接着身穿战衣从窗口荡出去。他没有怎么思考，一切动作都流畅迅速，好像已经演练过千百遍。

当他来到声音传出的源头时，他听到绿魔粗壮厚实的嗓音回响在破碎的地道中：“你的搭档呢，蜘蛛侠？”他将最后一个单数词（man）咬得极重。

彼得·帕克被绿魔巨大的脚掌压在地上，艰难地呼吸着，双眼紧紧盯着恶魔可怖的布满血丝的眼睛，没有说话。

“我会先杀了你，”绿魔没有再继续等待他的回答，弯下腰嘶声说，“然后再找出另一个蜘蛛侠，杀了他。”

“你的，敌人，是我。”彼得从牙缝中挤出一句话。

他看到绿魔的咽喉鼓起，那是喷吐火焰的前兆。他仰起头准备迎接自己的最后一刻。下一秒他却感觉压迫全身的力量轻了，一个红蓝色的身影弹射出来，重重踢在绿魔的头上。绿魔哀嚎着倒地，红蓝色的影子落在一个斜插地面的石柱上：“听说有人找我？”

“彼得（Peter）？”地上的蜘蛛侠皱皱眉，眼睛变细了，像在透过雾霭寻找光火。

石柱上的人荡下来，在他身前几米落地，跑到他身边，将面罩掀到额头上。

“是我，”他说，“为什么你不告诉我？你可能真的会死。”

彼得看了看自己遍体破损的制服，抬头说：“我打败过他几次，我总是会站起来。跳进每一场战斗之前，我们都不知道这一次会发生什么。当你意识到时，可能已经……”

彼得·B·帕克闭上眼睛：“我做了一个梦，梦见你没有来到这里，你在另一个平行时空，当你又一次孤军奋战时……”

“我死了？”

“你怎么知……”

“我也做了这个梦，彼得，我也见到了死去的我。梦里我很难过，因为你看起来很孤独……”

迟到的蜘蛛侠笑了一下：“我是很孤独……”

彼得·帕克也笑了一下，他的面罩没有摘，但一只弯起来的眼睛和肩膀的耸动泄露了他的笑意。接着彼得·B·帕克又断断续续地说：“我觉得我们应该，呃……就是……我想我们应该谈谈。”

这时他们听到了一些动静，绿恶魔正从暂时的昏迷中醒来。

“当然，”彼得·帕克拉住对方伸过来的手，从地上站起来，“让我们先解决绿色问题，然后好好谈谈，蜘蛛侠。”

“没问题，蜘蛛侠。”彼得·B·帕克拉下面罩。

他们一同转向从尘土中展开翅膀的恶魔，摆出战斗姿势。

（完）


End file.
